


Dans le noir?

by Raquellu47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Conrad contacta con Castle para invitarle a cenar. Maddie llama a su vieja amiga Beckett para sacarla de la comisaria un rato. Ambos, por casualidades de la vida, van a un restaurante con unas características únicas. ¿Qué ocurrirá? (Situado en la 4º temporada pero sin disparo ni confesión de amor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le noir?

Dejó de escribir, dándole al botón con forma de disquete por precaución, una manía que había adoptado tras malas experiencias que no quería que volvieran a pasar. A veces lo hacía de manera inconsciente, cuando aún todavía no había terminado de escribir lo que acudía a tropel a su mente, pero le daba a guardar de todos modos. Otras veces, como en ese momento, sabía a la perfección qué estaba haciendo.

Se frotó las sienes con cansancio, tratando de recuperar de su mente aquella idea tan buena que se había desvanecido en el aire con el timbrazo de su iPhone, al cual estaba ignorando a pesar de que no dejaba de sonar. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando el cursor parpadear con un ritmo inalterable, forzando a su cerebro, paseando los dedos por encima de las teclas, sin tocarlas.

Pero el insistente ruido de su móvil no le dejaba concentrarse. Dejó escapar un gruñido de enfado y volvió a darle a guardar aunque no había escrito nada. Cerró de un golpe la tapa de su portátil, refunfuñando en voz baja.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién es tan pesado? – preguntó, hablando con el aire enrarecido de su despacho.

Sabía que no era la detective Beckett ya que habían hablado el día anterior y Castle le había avisado de que no iría a ayudarla porque tenía que entregar varios capítulos en una semana a Gina. Se congeló, con la mano encima del iPhone, ¿sería su editora? Realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar una reprimenda…

Desbloqueó la pantalla con el pulgar, pulsando el botón verde con rapidez.

\- Richard Castle al habla – contestó mientras daba vueltas en su silla.

\- ¡Por fin! – Exclamó un hombre al otro lado con alivio – Comenzaba a preocuparme.

\- Ah, hola, Alex. Perdona es que estaba escribiendo.

\- Entonces te disculpo, sé lo que es eso – su "discípulo" se río al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una recomendación? ¿Una crítica? – Inquirió Castle, mirándose las uñas con súbito interés. Seguía algo resentido con él…

\- No, la verdad solo quería ver si estabas libre esta noche. Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar y así podría pedirte perdón como Dios manda.

\- ¿Hoy? ¿Pedirme perdón?

\- Aja.

\- Verás, Alex, tengo que entregarle a Gina varios capítulos y sabes lo pesados que pueden ser los editores…

\- Venga, Castle. Solo cenar, unas horas tampoco te van a trastornar tanto.

El escritor sacudió la cabeza, parando la silla bruscamente y mirando por la ventana. Dejó escapar un suspiro de rendición y se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo.

\- Está bien, tú ganas.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó el joven con alegría.

\- Dime dónde y quedamos allí.

\- Realmente sería más fácil si te llevara yo, el sitio acaba de abrir y no es muy conocido.

\- Mmmm… ¿A las ocho pues?

\- Perfecto.

Castle colgó el iPhone con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. En el fondo, Alex Conrad era un buen tipo.

* * *

\- Beckett – contestó la detective sin apartar la mirada del informe que estaba rellenando, frunciendo el ceño mientras apuntaba unos datos.

\- ¡Becks! – Gritó su amiga del instituto.

\- ¡Maddie! – No pudo evitarlo, una ancha sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Kate, como siempre.

\- ¿Qué tal te va todo? Dios, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos…

\- Cierto es, ¿un año quizás?

\- Puede ser – contestó Madison, pensativa – Desde que me acusaste de asesinato.

\- Sabes que lo siento mucho, solo estaba…

\- Haciendo tu trabajo, Kate, claro que lo sé.

La detective dejó escapar una risa aliviada, girando en su silla y sin poder evitar que su mirada tropezara con la silla vacía de Castle, a un lado de su mesa. Una súbita sensación de añoranza se adueñó de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Me estás escuchando? – Preguntó Maddie, divertida.

\- ¿Qué me decías?

\- Que si sigues viviendo en New York, porque da la casualidad de que estoy aquí de visita.

\- ¿¡En serio?! ¡Maddie, eso es genial!

\- Lo sé. ¿Estás libre esta noche?

\- Soy toda tuya, nena – bromeó Beckett.

\- Pues estate lista a las ocho y media que paso a buscarte. Voy a llevarte a cenar a un sitio alucinante, ya verás.

\- Mmmm… Ahora me dejas intrigada.

\- Oye, se supone que tú eres la paciente de las dos – se carcajeó su amiga, haciendo reír a la detective.

\- Supongo que es por influencia de Castle, todo lo malo se pega – suspiró Beckett dramáticamente.

\- Tú y yo tenemos definitivamente muchas cosas de qué hablar, así que te dejo. Tengo que arreglar cierto papeleo antes de poder irme.

\- Lo mismo digo. Me ha encantado saber de ti, Maddie.

\- ¡Hasta la noche! – Canturreó su amiga mientras colgaba.

Beckett dejó el iPhone en la mesa, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión, pensando que Madison cada día estaba más alocada.  _Por eso erais uña y carne en el instituto,_  le recordó una vocecita remolona, t _ú le hacías reflexionar y ella te hacía soltarte._

\- ¿Maddie es la rubia potente del caso del restaurante? – inquirió Esposito, dándole un mordisco a la manzana que llevaba en la mano mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la mesa de la detective. Ésta fingió que le daba asco el comentario y le empujó suavemente, echándole de allí.

\- Sí, esa es. Seguro que a Lanie le haría mucha gracia saber lo que piensas de mi amiga.

\- Oye, no me puede culpar por tener ojos – bromeó el detective, masticando.

\- Pero sí por mirar a donde no tienes que mirar.

\- ¿Mirar a quién? – intervino el irlandés, colocándose al lado de su compañero con una ceja enarcada.

\- A mi mejor amiga del instituto.

\- ¿La rubia sexy?

\- Oh, por favor. ¿Estoy hablando con personas o con hormonas andantes? – resopló la detective, exasperada.

\- Seguro que Castle opinaba lo mismo.

\- Hermano, lo hacía – le cortó Espo con un golpe en el brazo - ¿No recuerdas que cenaron juntos?

Ryan asintió lentamente, dándole la razón al detective. Beckett frunció los labios, sin querer que vieran su reacción pero siendo imposible ocultarla. No cuando lo habían hecho a posta y la estaban mirando atentamente.

\- Claro que sí tú fueras vestida así… - empezó el irlandés.

\- Diríamos lo mismo – terminó Esposito con un gesto de aprobación. – De hecho…

\- Algunos ya lo hacen – comentó Ryan, cortando a su compañero. - ¿Puedes comer la manzana de otra forma, tío? – protestó, desviando la conversación.

Mientras ambos detectives discutían, Beckett se quedó mirando una mancha en el informe, pero sin verla realmente, pensando en lo que acababan de decirle Ryan y Esposito.  _Si tu fueras vestida así diríamos lo mismo, aunque algunos ya lo hacen_ ¿Era eso una indirecta? ¿Estaban otra vez tratando de hacer de celestinas? Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en terminar pronto el trabajo.

* * *

\- ¡Hola! – saludó con efusividad Alex cuando Castle le abrió la puerta, atrapando la mano del escritor en un fuerte apretón y dándole unos golpecitos afectuosos en el brazo.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Richard, palpándose los bolsillos de los vaqueros para comprobar que llevaba el móvil y las llaves de casa.

\- Cuando quieras.

El joven se hizo a un lado y esperó pacientemente a que Castle cerrara la puerta. Se encaminaron juntos por el pasillo camino al ascensor en un cómodo silencio en el que se notaba el nerviosismo de Alex y la tranquilidad de Castle.

\- Así que… ¿Qué te trae por New York? – preguntó el escritor una vez estuvieron dentro del modesto Audi negro del joven. Éste siguió con la vista fija en el tráfico mientras contestaba.

\- Una oferta. Una editorial contactó conmigo hace poco con una propuesta y querían una entrevista – se encogió de hombros, mirando a Richard fugazmente.

\- Me alegro. Tienes talento, Alex, aprovéchalo – le aconsejó Castle.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras el joven giraba por una calle vacía con establecimientos cerrados a ambos lados. Aparcó en un hueco entre unos cubos de basura y quitó las llaves del contacto, pensativo.

\- ¿Es aquí?

\- Sí – contestó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Ambos salieron del Audi y Alex lo cerró con llave, oyendo el tranquilizador pitido. – Justo allí – señaló un cruce y la calle que seguía hacia delante.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente por la acera, sin comentar nada.

\- ¿Te cuento una cosa? – Preguntó Castle con un guiño cómplice – Me sorprendió que me llamaras – confesó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó el joven, confundido.

\- Porque no te traté especialmente bien la última vez que nos vimos…

\- Hablando de eso – Alex bajó la cabeza, avergonzado – Lamento lo que pasó. Si llego a saber que te molestaría que hablara con la detective no lo habría hecho.

\- En realidad fue mi culpa. Me puse celoso… Y lo pagué contigo.

\- No sabía que estabais juntos, de veras, Castle.

El escritor sonrió tristemente, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Colocó una mano en el hombro del joven, gentilmente.

\- No lo estamos, Alex.

\- ¿Ah, no? Por tu reacción supuse que…

\- Porque precisamente como no estamos juntos me sentí amenazado. Vi que os mandabais mensajitos, que le compraste magdalenas, que la hacías reír con tus tonterías… - Rick se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuera todo.

\- Vaya… De eso hace bastante, Castle. ¿Todavía seguís sin estar juntos?

El escritor sonrió algo amargamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Seré buen novelista pero en lo que a relaciones amorosas se refiere…

\- Todo llega – replicó Alex, sonriendo de lado. – Y nosotros hemos llegado.

Castle miró hacia donde el escritor le señalaba, y vio una puerta negra con circulitos blancos como en imitación del braille o burbujas. En la parte de arriba, un cartel también negro con luces blancas anunciaba el nombre del curioso restaurante  _Dans le noir?_

\- ¿A dónde me has traído? – preguntó Castle, con miedo.

\- ¡Es genial! Te lo aseguro. Los camareros son ciegos todos y comes en la más absoluta oscuridad, pero es mejor así, ya que el resto de tus sentidos se intensifican.

\- ¿¡Qué?! – exclamó Rick.

\- Buenas noches, señores. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – les interrumpió un hombre vestido completamente de negro y con anchas gafas de sol desde detrás de un atril de caoba oscuro con virutas metálicas. A sus espaldas y por toda la recepción del restaurante había esculturas y adornos clásicos, iluminados por una tenue luz que emanaba de lámparas cubiertas por paños negros.

\- Sí, tengo una reserva a nombre de Alex Conrad – se adelantó el joven, sonriendo ampliamente a un más que sorprendido Castle – Hay mesas separadas unas de otras con paredes para hacer la experiencia más real – explicó en voz baja mientras el recepcionista pasaba las manos por unas hojas con puntitos, leyendo.

\- Ah, sí, aquí está señor Conrad – el señor miró hacia el frente aunque ellos no estaban allí. Guiándose por el ruido de sus voces, se giró para indicarles con un gesto de la mano que le siguieran. – Por favor, que uno de ustedes ponga una mano sobre mi hombro y que el otro haga lo mismo.

Alex se adelantó y agarró al recepcionista por el hombro. Castle, algo más reticente, tardó un poco, refunfuñando sobre si el joven escritor se había vuelto loco.

\- Bienvenidos a Dans le Noir – comentó el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar, guiándoles a través de una espesa cortina negra y al interior de la más completa oscuridad.

* * *

\- Maddie, ¿estás segura que es por aquí? No parece el típico sitio para un restaurante – comentó Beckett, mirando a su alrededor, insegura, observando la multitud de comercios cerrados y las calles desiertas en las que el ruido de sus tacones levantaba un eco demasiado delator.

\- Que sí, mujer. Es un sitio bastante nuevo y casi nadie lo conoce todavía. Además, no es el típico restaurante – respondió su amiga enigmáticamente, girándose ligeramente para mirarla.

\- Por favor, no me digas que es otro sitio de orgías.

\- ¡Oh, Becks! ¿Nunca me vas a perdonar aquello? Fue una bromita – se río Madison, entrelazando su brazo con el de la detective.

\- ¿Con lo mal que lo pasé? ¡Jamás! Te la guardaré para siempre.

\- Exagerada…

\- Maddie, me dijiste que era un restaurante  _especial_ , no que nada más a entrar iban a empezar a sobarme tres tíos a la vez.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, rememorando aquella noche y la cara de Beckett. Se secó una inexistente lágrima de manera teatral, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que les atrajeras, mon amie… Cuando te vistes así – comentó, alejándose para mirar apreciativamente el apretado vestido rosa de su amiga con una abertura estratégica en el escote – eres irresistible.

\- Habló la rubia potente.

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió Maddie, divertida.

\- Así te han descrito hoy Esposito y Ryan, mis compañeros.

\- Oye, pues el rubito no estaba nada mal – ronroneó.

\- ¡Maddie! – Exclamó Kate - ¡Que está casado!

\- Vaya… Una lástima.

Beckett sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. No recordaba aquella faceta de su amiga, la de fijarse en cada ser viviente con dos piernas y que fuera hombre, aunque también había tenido sus experiencias con mujeres, Kate bien lo sabía… Apartó aquello de su mente cuando Madison paró bruscamente frente a una puerta negra con puntos blancos decorándola.

\- Bienvenida a Dans le Noir – dijo la rubia con un impecable acento francés.

\- ¿Por qué tiene un nombre tan tétrico? – inquirió la detective, estremeciéndose dentro de su cazadora de cuero negra.

\- Es que todos son cegatas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Buenas noches, señoritas – saludó un recepcionista, sonriendo, mirando hacia algún punto por encima de sus cabezas, sus ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol negras. - ¿Tienen una reserva?

Beckett miró a Madison mientras el hombre seguía con la mirada perdida. Casi tenía ganas de agitar las manos frente a su cara para ver si era realmente ciego o si era todo una farsa.

\- Pues la verdad es que no – contestó su amiga, algo sorprendida. – Al ser un sitio nuevo no pensé que hubiera que reservar.

\- Voy a ver si hay alguna mesa libre pero creo recordar que no… A no ser que a algunos de los aquí ya presentes no les importe compartir mesa con ustedes.

El hombre desapareció tras una gruesa cortina negra, dejando a ambas amigas en la recepción, curioseando las estatuas y haciendo bromas, recuperando aquella complicidad que habían forjado tras horas y horas semanales de clases de francés.

* * *

Un leve golpeteo en la pared del reservado de los escritores les sobresaltó, haciendo que cortaran bruscamente la conversación mientras alzaban la cabeza en la oscuridad en busca del origen del ruido.

\- Esto de colaborar con la policía no es bueno, ahora tengo la mente disparada – bromeó Castle, tratando de relajarse.

\- Creo que es cosa de escritores – contestó Alex desde el otro lado de la mesa, escuchándose el tintineo de su copa al dejarla en la mesa.

\- Disculpen la interrupción, señores – intervino la voz que ambos identificaron con el hombre de la entrada – Acaban de llegar dos chicas sin reserva y no nos quedan mesas libres, ¿les importaría compartir la suya ya que están usando una de cuatro?

\- Si supiera dónde estás te daría un codazo cómplice – le dijo Castle al joven - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apetece ser amable con dos mujeres?

\- Dígales que sí – contestó Alex directamente, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

\- Así que… Tú y Castle, ¿eh? – preguntó Madison, subiendo y bajando las cejas sugerentemente.

\- Sí, como compañeros – esquivó la detective.

\- Tienes que estar de broma.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Oh, Becks! ¿No has hecho nada desde la última vez que hablamos? ¡Te lo dejé a huevo con la escenita de la sala de interrogatorios! – le reprochó su amiga.

\- Anda que menuda ayuda… - comentó por lo bajo Beckett.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Cuando eras mi compañera de francés no eras tan mojigata, ni siquiera en tu época de brackets.

\- ¡No soy mojigata! – Se defendió la detective – Es solo que no ha surgido la ocasión.

\- ¡Ja! Y voy yo y me lo creo. ¿Cómo no va a surgir la ocasión si os devorabais con la mirada el uno al otro?

\- Eso es men…

\- Verdad, Becks, no lo niegues.

Beckett abrió la boca para replicar cuando el hombre emergió de detrás de la cortina como si fuera Harry Potter con su capa de invisibilidad. Ambas se quedaron calladas mientras le veían sortear con facilidad los adornos, aumentando las sospechas de la detective de que las gafas ocultaban unos ojos que veían muy bien.

\- Señoritas, dos clientes han aceptado compartir reservado. ¿Lo quieren o no?

\- Ya que estamos aquí – murmuró Kate.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo queremos! – exclamó Maddie, taconeando con fuerza.

\- Muy bien. Entonces que una de ustedes coloque una mano en mi hombro y que la otra haga lo mismo.

Beckett agarró el hombro del recepcionista y sintió la cálida mano de su amiga a través de la tela de su vestido. Siguió al hombre a través de la cortina negra, sumiéndose en la más absoluta oscuridad, recordando entonces la tenue luz de la entrada.

\- Maddie – la llamó en un susurro. - ¿Tienen problemas de luz?

La rubia soltó una escandalosa carcajada tras ella, y hasta el hombre se río silenciosamente.

\- Señorita, en este restaurante se come a oscuras para que nuestros clientes experimenten los sabores mejor.

Beckett apretó los labios, agradeciendo que la negrura ocultara su rubor. Entonces su guía se paró, haciendo que Madison chocara contra ella por ir despistada. Se disculpó con un susurro y una risita mientras esperaban a que el señor apareciera de nuevo. Escucharon voces amortiguadas de hombres, los que las habían aceptado en su mesa, hablando con el recepcionista.

\- Señoritas, por aquí, por favor – dijo de repente el hombre, agarrando a Beckett de la mano y colocándosela en su hombro.

Ambas avanzaron con cuidado, traspasando otra cortina y entrando en lo que parecía un pequeño reservado. Se oyeron dos sillas correrse cuando los hombres se levantaron, seguidos del tintineo de los cubiertos y copas cuando uno de ellos se golpeó contra la mesa, haciendo reír al otro. La detective escrutó la oscuridad, sabiendo que conocía aquella risa pero sin lograr ubicarla en su mente.

\- Hola, soy Madison. Maddie para los amigos – se presentó su amiga, moviéndose un paso hacia delante, insegura.

\- Nosotros somos Alex y Rick – saludó la familiar voz joven de un hombre, amigable y algo nervioso.

_Menuda casualidad_  pensó Beckett, notando el ligero golpe en las costillas por parte de Maddie.

\- Yo soy Kate – dijo, aclarándose la garganta primero.

\- ¿¡Beckett?! – preguntó el otro hombre, hasta el momento en silencio, con la voz teñida de absoluta sorpresa.

Madison se giró para mirarla, clavando de nuevo, y esta vez con más fuerza, su afilado codo en las costillas de la detective, quien la apartó de un manotazo.

\- ¿¡Castle?! – inquirió Kate, con voz aguda.

\- ¿Beckett? – dijo Alex, confundido.

\- ¿Castle? – preguntó a su vez Maddie, la diversión y la sonrisa traspasando a su voz.

\- ¡Madison! – exclamó el escritor cálidamente.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – intervino de nuevo el joven, totalmente perdido entre tanto reconocimiento.

\- Perdona, Alex – se disculpó la detective, sobreponiéndose. Tanteó en la oscuridad hasta que encontró la mano tendida del escritor y se agarró a ella, guiándose. Le dio dos besos en ambas mejillas, contenta de verle de nuevo. Bueno, de sentirle. Pero eso sonaba tan mal… - ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Genial, genial…

Beckett buscó a Castle y sus dedos se entrelazaron de aquella forma tan familiar y cómoda con una mano que conocía bien. Se acercó lentamente a él, ganando tiempo para pensar y para no golpearse con nada. También le dio a Castle dos besos, pero al ir a darle el segundo, ambos giraron demasiado la cabeza, calculando mal el espacio, y en vez de ser en la mejilla, fue en la comisura de los labios. La detective se alejó un poco bruscamente de él, sonrojándose, agradeciendo de nuevo la oscuridad.

Maddie y ella se sentaron y ambos hombres esperaron a que estuvieran colocadas para sentarse.

\- El hombre dijo que os traían ahora los platos – comentó Castle, señalando la negrura con la mano.

\- Genial – contestó Madison, toda ilusionada, enfrascándose enseguida en una conversación con el joven Alex Conrad, sentado a su derecha.

\- No sabía que estarías aquí – dijo Kate en un susurro, girándose para mirarle, o mirar hacia donde intuía que estaba.

\- Yo tampoco, pensaba pasarme toda la noche escribiendo pero Alex me arrastró fuera de casa – contestó el escritor, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella, haciendo que una ráfaga de One Million alcanzara la nariz de la detective.

\- Me alegro de que aceptaras después de cómo terminaron las cosas entre vosotros.

\- Estaba arreglado a medias, pero ahora está todo hablado. ¿Y qué hace aquí Maddie?

\- Trabajo – contestó la aludida con voz de fingido aburrimiento. – Un nuevo restaurante requiere mi gran talento.

\- Ya somos dos – bromeó Alex.

Dos camareros entraron en el reservado silenciosamente, se oyó un chasquido y una tenue luz se encendió. Mientras uno de ellos sujetaba unas velas, el otro colocó con rapidez los platos, copas, cubiertos y servilletas que faltaban, moviéndose con eficiencia a pesar de las gafas negras que les impedían ver.

La luz de las velas era pobre, pero permitió que los presentes se vieran las caras. Alex seguía teniendo el mismo corte de pelo, con el flequillo ligeramente levantado, sonrisa tímida y vivos ojos verdes; y seguía confiando en las camisas con cazadoras por encima. Madison, por el contrario, llamaba la atención por su alborotado cabello rubio recogido de manera informal en un moño deshecho, sus pícaros ojos azules que todo lo veían y sus carnosos labios rojos, además de un llamativamente corto y apretado vestido negro. Castle, variando un poco, llevaba un jersey de cuello de pico azul eléctrico que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos, dándole un aspecto terriblemente atractivo, aderezado con el pelo algo despeinado y su sonrisa traviesa.

Pero era Beckett quien más llamaba la atención de ambos hombres, con ese vestido rosa fuerte con una abertura triangular en el escote que era inevitable pasar por alto, sus rizos castaños cayendo alborotados por sus hombros, los ojos ahumados y labios con un ligero toque rosa. Estaba impresionante, y tanto Alex como Castle se quedaron admirándola por largo rato, para fastidio y satisfacción de Madison, respectivamente. El joven escritor apartó la mirada primero, sabiendo que la detective era terreno peligroso, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa de disculpa a la rubia.

Los camareros se fundieron con la oscuridad al apagar las velas de un soplido, volviendo a la negrura mientras Alex contaba una anécdota y Castle servía vino a tientas en las copas, entre risas y bromas sobre si atinaba o no. Cenaron charlando animadamente, la conversación acaparándola Maddie y el joven en su mayoría, aunque Rick y Kate también intervenían algunas veces para contar cosas curiosas o graciosas de los casos.

\- No sé vosotros pero yo tengo ciertas dificultades para acertar – se quejó Castle entre risas cuando todos habían acabado ya el segundo plato.

\- Yo también, me siento tan indefensa aquí – confesó Kate.

\- Menos mal que no te dejé traer la pistola.

\- ¿Querías traer la pistola? – inquirió el escritor, girándose hacia donde suponía que tenía que estar la detective.

\- ¡Qué va! Maddie es una exagerada…

Mientras ambas mujeres discutían en broma, los camareros entraron silenciosamente y retiraron los platos con eficiencia, tanta que casi no te dabas cuenta de que estaban allí.

\- ¿Ves, Castle? A ver si aprendes de estos hombres para comportarte cuando tengo papeleo – comentó Beckett dándole un codazo.

\- ¿Perdona? – Inquirió el escritor con voz aguda – Sé comportarme perfectamente.

\- Hasta que se te acaba la batería del móvil o no consigues pasar la partida del Angry Birds.

\- ¿Sabes que le digo, detective? – Castle se inclinó hacia la derecha, notando el calor corporal de Beckett contra su piel – Touché.

Kate se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, un hormigueo demasiado placentero la recorría de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Van a querer postre? – preguntó entonces un camarero, sobresaltándoles a todos, quienes se habían creído a solas.

\- Puf… ¿Qué decís vosotros, chicos? – inquirió Castle, estirándose en la silla mientras se notaba lleno.

\- Yo sí querría algo – comentó Maddie.

Alex y Beckett accedieron a probar y el camarero desapareció tras la cortina para traerles a todos las cartas de los postres. Mientras la rubia y el joven se reían por alguna broma privada, Kate estaba cómodamente reclinada en su silla, simplemente en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. Pronto las velas hicieron acto de presencia mientras colocaban los menús de postres, bien detallados con imágenes para evitar confusiones.

\- Qué buena pinta – murmuró el escritor, escrutando la carta.

\- Pide algo – contestó Beckett en el mismo tono.

\- No, estoy lleno.

La detective se encogió de hombros y ordenó un brownie con dos bolas de helado.

\- Lo tenemos de chocolate, fresa, nata y vainilla – informó el camarero mientras recogía las cartas.

\- Vainilla – se adelantó Castle sin poder evitar, contestando por la detective.

El hombre desapareció, con todos los pedidos bien anotados en la mente, y Maddie escrutó a la pareja de enfrente, curiosa.

\- ¿Ahora os pedís la comida mutuamente? – bromeó, apartándose un rizo rubio de la cara.

\- No – contestó Kate de manera algo brusca.

\- Lo siento, es la costumbre – se disculpó Rick.

\- ¿Costumbre? – Inquirió Alex - ¿Hay algo que queráis contarnos?

\- Normalmente le llevó el café todas las mañanas, y siempre lo pide con vainilla. Además no es la primera vez que se adjudica el bote de helado de vainilla en fiestas.

\- Me gusta la vainilla, simplemente – dijo Beckett, sonriendo de lado al ver que el escritor la conocía demasiado bien.

Trajeron los postres, interrumpiendo momentáneamente la conversación: naranja bañada en chocolate para Maddie, unos crêpes para Alex y el brownie para Beckett. Todos miraron con hambre sus postres mientras comentaban irónicamente lo bonito de la decoración. El tintineo de los cubiertos llenó el silencio en el reservado, junto con gemidos por los sabores y comentarios aislados. Todos querían comer, saciar el hambre y disfrutar de la experiencia.

La detective se sentía observada y sabía perfectamente quien era.

\- ¿Sabe bien? – le susurró el escritor, apoyando inocentemente la mano en el muslo de Kate.

\- De muerte – contestó ella en el mismo tono, sin hacer un solo movimiento por huir de su contacto.

\- Tenía buena pinta… ¿Puedo? – inquirió él.

Beckett asintió por costumbre, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Castle no podía verla y seguía esperando por su contestación. Cortó un trozo de brownie con helado por encima y se giró hacia la negrura, pensando en cómo hacer eso.

\- ¿Dónde tienes la boca? – preguntó, sin hacer nada por evitar su notable sonrisa.

\- Vaya, detective, no sabía que fuera tan ansiosa – bromeó Castle.

\- Corta el rollo o te quedas sin brownie.

\- Vale, vale. Espera.

El calor de la mano del escritor se retiró del muslo de Beckett, quien casi dejó escapar un gemido de decepción. Su presencia desapareció y ella se quedó con la sensación de estar sola en aquel oscuro reservado.

Entonces notó sus suaves caricias por su pierna, guiándose por ella hasta su cintura. Castle continuó desde allí más lentamente, como queriendo alargar ese momento lo máximo posible, y, para su deleite, Kate no hizo nada por apartarle o frenarle. Al contrario, la detective cerró los ojos, atrapó el labio inferior entre sus dientes y disfrutó del millar de cosquillas que el simple roce del escritor provocaba en su interior, disfrutó de la ola de calor que se extendía desde donde él la tocaba al resto de su cuerpo. Encontró el brazo y llevó su mano desde el codo hasta la mano de Beckett, con cuidado para no tirar la comida del tenedor. Enroscando su mano en la muñeca de la detective, guio el brownie hacia su boca.

\- Mmmm – gimió el escritor cuando lo probó.

Una oleada de chocolate caliente que salía poco a poco del interior del bizcocho inundó su boca al mismo tiempo que el helado lo congelaba todo, dándole ese suave toque a vainilla que lo hacía más especial.

\- Te dije que estaba rico – le recordó la detective, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Y tenías razón, como siempre.

El escritor deslizó sus dedos suavemente por la cara interna del brazo de Beckett, sin soltarla, mientras ella dejaba el tenedor encima de la mesa. Había habido todo tipo de roces aquella noche, al estar uno al lado del otro tocarse mientras comían, golpearse cariñosamente cada vez que el uno se metía con el otro, o mismo para encontrarse en medio de aquella oscuridad; había sido inevitable. Pero ahora habían adquirido otro cariz, más erótico, más sensual. Castle volvió a colocar su mano en la rodilla de la detective, sin moverla ni hacer nada, como si fuera algo que se le había caído encima y había olvidado recoger. Y mientras ella no hiciera una sola señal de rechazo, no pensaba apartarla.

\- Propongo algo – dijo de repente Alex, rompiendo la burbuja que el escritor y Kate habían creado a su alrededor. - ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar unas copas a algún lugar con un poco más de…?

\- ¿Luz? – intentó adivinar Beckett.

\- Yo iba a decir ambiente – bromeó el joven.

Salieron con cuidado y todos en fila india tras el hombre de la recepción, que se despidió de ellos amablemente con un cordial:  _Espero volver a verles_. Los hombres ayudaron a las mujeres a colocarse las cazadoras y Castle abrió la puerta, dejándoles salir al frío primaveral de la calle desierta y mal iluminada. Maddie entrelazó su brazo con el de la detective y tomaron la delantera para dirigirse al deportivo rojo de la rubia, atosigando a Kate con preguntas susurradas sobre el joven escritor. Mientras, los hombres caminaban uno al lado del otro en cómodo silencio, observando las piernas de las mujeres, largas y estilizadas por los tacones, comentando de poco en poco algún detalle sobre la cena o la experiencia.

\- Pues, como te iba diciendo, esto era más un poco de investigación. Vi este restaurante en una película y me picó tanto la curiosidad que tuve que indagar un poco y descubrí que realmente existían. Así que esperé mi oportunidad… - le contó Alex a Castle animadamente.

\- Y pensaste: Ey ¿por qué no llamo a mi viejo amigo Rick para arrastrarle a una cena a oscuras?

\- ¡Exactamente! – contestó el joven entre risas.

\- Así que… ¿Escritor? – inquirió Madison, echando un rápido vistazo a Alex.

\- Aja. Castle es algo así como su padrino, le da consejos y le recomienda, le aplana algo el camino – explicó Beckett.

\- ¿Y cuántos años tiene?

\- No lo sé, Maddie, tú eres la interesada. ¿Por qué no preguntas?

\- ¡Eso no se pregunta, Becks! – exclamó su amiga, fingiendo horror. - ¿Y si me pregunta él a mí?

\- Pues le dices la verdad: que tienes treinta y…

\- ¡Ssshh! – la calló Madison, tapándole la boca.

La detective soltó una carcajada, liberándose del agarre de la rubia, y sacudió la cabeza con incomprensión. ¿Por qué le avergonzaba su edad? ¡Si apenas estaba en la flor de la vida!

\- Becks, ¿te vibra el bolsillo o estoy volviéndome loca? – inquirió su amiga, separándose de Kate ligeramente.

\- Definitivamente es la segunda opción – bromeó ésta mientras se peleaba con la cremallera de la cazadora para sacar su móvil. – Beckett – contestó.

Maddie se quedó en silencio, ralentizando el paso para dejar que los hombres les alcanzaran. Castle llevaba un rato observando a la detective, muerto de curiosidad, pensando si sería Josh el que llamaba, fijándose en el ceño fruncido de Kate y en cómo se alejaba disimuladamente del grupo para tener más privacidad.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? – estaba preguntando ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior al escuchar la respuesta – Vale, muchas gracias. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

\- ¿Tenemos un caso? – inquirió Castle cuando Beckett se dio la vuelta, guardando el iPhone de vuelta al bolsillo.

\- ¡No! – se quejó Madison haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

\- No, no. Ha habido un… problema en mi apartamento y tengo que ir allí ahora para solucionarlo.

\- Oh, vaya… - Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir o hacer a continuación.

Castle notó la vacilación de la detective y supo sin necesidad de que se lo contara que allí había mucho más de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

\- Maddie, ¿me puedes llevar? Con que me dejes en la esquina está bien, me acerco yo caminando y vosotros os vais al bar.

\- Claro, Becks…

Ambas amigas se apresuraron para despedirse y llegar al coche pero el escritor frenó a Kate, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- No.

\- Castle, no…

\- Deja de Maddie se vaya con Alex a tomar algo, realmente son ellos los que quieren fiesta – les sonrió fugazmente, guiñando un ojo – Yo te acompaño a tu apartamento.

\- Pero…

\- Rick tiene razón Beckett, yo os dejo mi Audi – el joven se sacó las llaves del deportivo de la cazadora y se las lanzo a Castle, quien las cogió al vuelo con habilidad – Ya me pasaré mañana por tu casa para recogerlo – le dijo al escritor.

\- Perfecto. ¿Nos vamos?

Sin esperar su respuesta, Castle colocó una mano gentilmente en la parte baja de la espalda de la detective, guiándola hacia el coche de Alex, aparcado en la calle contraria. Mirando a ambos lados, cruzaron ilegalmente la desierta carretera, y se encaminaron hacia el final de la calle.

\- No tendrías que haber hecho eso – se quejó Beckett una vez estuvieron ambos dentro del deportivo del joven escritor.

\- ¿Y no conducir esta preciosidad? – bromeó Castle, pasando las manos por el volante con adoración.

\- En serio, Castle.

\- En serio, Beckett. No les iba a arruinar la noche a Maddie y Alex.

\- ¿Te he arruinado la noche? – Preguntó la detective, molesta – Porque nadie te obligó a hacer esto.

\- No quería decir eso, y lo sabes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Hubo un problema y necesitan que vaya a solucionarlo – contestó Beckett, evasiva. Y demasiado cantosa.

\- Claro… ¿Y la versión real?

\- No sé a qué te refieres, Castle.

El escritor resopló y no dijo nada más mientras se incorporaba con pericia al bullicioso tráfico. No era una noche muy fría, y aunque era miércoles, eso no impedía salir a cenar o incluso a tomar algo, por lo que había bastantes coches circulando con gente arreglada en su interior, escuchando música o charlando entre ellos.

A pesar de todo, pronto Rick estaba metiendo el deportivo en un espacio pequeño entre un todoterreno y un Mini. Tras cuatro maniobras, quitó las llaves del contacto y guardó los retrovisores para evitar accidentes. Se quedó callado unos segundos, dejándole espacio a la detective.

\- Gracias por el paseo, Castle – dijo ésta, aclarándose la garganta. Se quitó el cinturón y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando vio que el escritor también se estaba soltando - ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Pretendes que te deje entrar sola en tu edificio habiendo habido un "problema misterioso"? No soy tonto y aquí hay mucho que no me cuentas, solo te acompañaré hasta la puerta de tu apartamento y me marcharé en cuanto vea que no pasa nada. Ya está. Lo prometo.

\- No necesito una niñera – protestó Beckett mientras se bajaba del coche con brusquedad, cerrando con un golpe.

\- Míralo de otra forma, ¿vale? Solo me preocupo por ti. ¿Tan malo es eso?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no deberías ser tú quien lo hiciera – dijo ella por toda respuesta, entrando en el portal. Castle se quedó parado en el umbral, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse aquello, pero se apresuró a seguirla dentro del edificio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un pitido, haciéndoselo notar a sus ocupantes, pero Beckett no se movió. Seguía con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo de falso mármol, mirando sin ver la pared verde del pasillo. Respiró hondo y miró fugazmente al escritor, quien estaba apoyado en un lateral con aspecto despreocupado. La detective se subió la cremallera de la cazadora, ocultando el escote, y dio un paso fuera del ascensor justo cuando las puertas pitaron y comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo.

\- Hay algo que deberías saber – susurró ella, mirando cómo se cerraban aunque el aparato no se movió de piso. – Está aquí.

\- ¿Quién está aquí? – inquirió Castle, sintiendo que todo aquello ya comenzaba a tener mala pinta.

\- Josh.

\- Entonces… mejor me voy, ¿no? – dijo el escritor, tratando de recomponer aquella faceta de  _todo me resbala_.

\- No – pidió Beckett, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, su mano cerrándose en torno al brazo de Castle – Por favor.

Él simplemente asintió y la detective le dio al botón de abrir en el comando del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo con un  _plin_  pero esta vez ambos salieron del ascensor con paso seguro y la cabeza bien alta. Giraron a la izquierda en el pasillo de verdes paredes, pobremente iluminado por las bombillas, y no pararon hasta llegar donde un hombre yacía espatarrado. Castle le sacudió el hombro sin delicadeza alguna, despertándole de golpe.

\- Ya era hora – protestó Josh.

\- No estaba en casa – contestó Beckett fríamente.

\- He podido notarlo.

\- ¿Era necesario montar un escándalo?

\- ¿Era necesario que te trajeras al escritor? – replicó el cirujano, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

\- Yo me ofrecí a acompañarla.

\- Claro, claro… ¿Qué te ha prometido una vez estéis dentro? ¿Usar las esposas?

La detective frenó a Castle antes de que se lanzara a por Josh, poniéndole una mano en el pecho. El escritor respiró profundamente y aflojó los puños, adoptando otra vez la postura de fría indiferencia. Beckett entró en su apartamento seguida del cirujano y después entró Castle, atento a todos los movimientos de Josh. Pero este simplemente entró en la habitación de la detective, trasteó un poco mientras ésta permanecía en la entrada, con la espalda tensa y la mandíbula apretada; y salió al cabo de un rato con una bolsa deportiva con algunas sudaderas y camisetas que había dejado allí.

Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, girándose para observar al escritor y a Beckett con claro desagrado.

\- Debí imaginarlo – masculló, lanzándoles una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

La detective pareció desinflarse una vez él se hubo ido, carente de fuerzas. Por primera vez en varios días, Castle fue consciente del cansancio que su cara denotaba.

\- Tendrías que habérmelo contado…

\- Lo hice, ¿no? – contestó ella, quitándose los tacones y colgando la cazadora del perchero, haciéndole un gesto al escritor para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Sí, pero antes. Podría haberte ayudado.

\- ¿Has pensado en que quizá no quería ayuda, Castle?

\- Claro que lo he hecho, Kate. Tú nunca quieres ayuda, tanto, que a veces ni te das cuenta de que la necesitas – la detective resopló pero el escritor continuó hablando sin dejarse amedrentar – Tratar de conocerte es como estar en el reservado del restaurante:  _dans le noir_.

\- Bueno, sí, ¿y qué más? – Protestó Beckett – Josh también tiene su gran parte de culpa.

\- No te digo que no. Si quieres, también voy a ayudarle también, aunque no sería algo agradable – confesó Rick mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón al lado de la detective.

\- ¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal?

\- Yo no tengo nada en su contra – levantó ambas manos con las palmas extendidas, en señal de que el tema no iba con él.

\- ¡Venga ya! Desde el principio no pudisteis ni miraros – dijo ella, arruinando su fachada.

\- ¿Qué quieres que le haga? – Castle se encogió de hombros, sin signos de remordimiento – Es como ver a un niño comerse tu piruleta favorita frente a tus narices y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- ¿Me acabas…? ¿Me acabas de llamar piruleta?

\- Bueno, es que el vestido es rosa y apetecible. Pensé que era lo más comparable, si esa palabra existe, claro.

\- ¿Una piruleta? ¿En serio?

\- ¿No te gustan las piruletas? Hay un gran repertorio de dulces para elegir, aunque también puedes escoger algún tipo de droga u objeto valioso.

\- Castle… - empezó a decir la detective, confundida.

\- Mira, Kate – le cortó él, dejándose de rodeos – Yo veía cómo eras suya, en sentido figurado, y te me escapabas entre los dedos. Él aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para dejarme claro que estabas con él y no conmigo. Simplemente son celos. Eran – se corrigió, usando el verbo en pasado.

\- No sabía… Bueno, sí sabía pero no pensé que… - Beckett no terminó de decirlo, sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse. Estaba cansada y la presencia de Castle la rodeaba, su colonia la embriagaba y su tacto la acaloraba.

El escritor se acercó más aún, la mano que antes reposaba en la rodilla de la detective ascendiendo un poco más.

\- Todo el rato he estado intentando ser un caballero, comportarme, no presionarte y darte tu espacio. Pero resulta que cuanto más caballeroso era yo, más te alejabas tú e interponías a chicos sin posibilidades entre nosotros.

\- ¿Sin posibilidades?

\- No eran yo, así que no las tenían – dijo el escritor simplemente, con una sonrisa torcida que se tornó en cara seria - Ahora, sin embargo, no volveré a tropezar con la misma piedra.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a evitarlo? – inquirió Kate sin apartar la mirada de aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules que cada vez estaban más cerca y más oscuros.

\- Siendo un auténtico descortés. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Seré un descortés feliz.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – susurró la detective, prácticamente encima de los labios de Castle.

\- Porque serás mía.

\- ¿Me harás compañía  _dans le noir_? – preguntó Beckett, saboreándole lentamente.

\- Siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
